


A Summer Together

by mostlymormor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, First Time, Holidays, Inexperienced Sebastian, M/M, Maybe a little out of character, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlymormor/pseuds/mostlymormor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Anonymous on Tumblr</p>
<p>"teen babs making love for the first time?"</p>
<p>For the record, Jim is 17 and Sebastian is 18 in this fic, meaning they're not underage (in the UK, where this takes place).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Summer Together

The summer had been probably the most enjoyable of both Jim and Sebastian’s lives. For Sebastian, because he wasn’t stuck at home in the middle of nowhere in Kent with his awful family. For Jim, because he wasn’t stuck at his dingy flat in the worst part of London.

No, both of them were in a quiet cottage in Hampshire, owned by Sebastian’s family. It’d been a nightmare persuading his father to let him stay there ‘alone’, but after mentioning it was ‘a great place to focus on study’, it had gotten a little easier... Of course, none of Sebastian’s family knew about Jim...

No studying was done that summer. Not schoolwork, anyway. Jim had done what little homework he had on the train there, and Sebastian wasn’t planning to do any of his own whatsoever. It wasn’t coursework, so it wasn’t important, that was his view.

Instead, they’d had a great time doing everything  _but_  homework. They’d spent the odd day in Southampton, exploring and shopping (with Sebastian’s father’s money). They’d gone to the national park, to the Isle of Wight, but also spent plenty of days at the cottage. They’d watched many films and TV series, played plenty of card games and board games. They’d spent some evenings on the roof, Jim pointing up at the stars and telling Sebastian all about them. And some evenings, the rainy ones, would be spent inside on the sofa, reading his book aloud for Jim to hear.

Now it was their last week, and neither were looking forward to going home, or back to school...

“It’s going to be a nightmare, going back home after all this...” Sebastian groaned, the two of them on the sofa after having just finished a film. “And if dad asks to see what studying I’ve gotten done, I’m royally fucked.”

“I told you, I’ll help if you want.” Jim said, rolling his eyes at Sebastian.

“But that still means  _doing_  it...” Sebastian continued to grumble. “I just want it to... go the fuck away...”

“What subject is it?” Jim asked with a sigh.

“French.” Sebastian muttered with distaste. His father had forced him to take it as an option.

“Do you want me to do it for you?” Jim asked, tone condescending, like he was talking to a child.

“...Are you offering?” Sebastian asked, because if he was, the offer was far too good to pass up.

“Might cost you a kiss.” Jim said, raising an eyebrow. 

Without hesitation, Sebastian leaned in and kissed Jim, passionate, and obviously very eager to have the French homework out the way. Jim smiled against his boyfriend’s lips, enjoying the kiss while it lasted, before finally pulling away.

“ _Qu’est-ce que c'est?_ ” Jim asked, tilting his head. “The homework, that is.”

“Two hundred words about what I plan to do after leaving school.” Sebastian said, tone laced with even  _more_  disgust.

“Two hundred words?” Jim repeated, raising his eyebrows. “ _That_ might cost you a little more than a kiss.”

“What were you thinking?” Sebastian asked. To answer, Jim moved, so instead of sitting next to Sebastian, he was straddling his lap. Then insinuation was clear, especially paired with the heated gaze that met Sebastian’s.

“...You sure you want to?” He asked, just to make sure. It’s not like he hadn’t been expecting it at some point this summer. He’d had condoms and lube ready in the bedroom drawer the whole time. But they hadn’t... done it before. Sebastian hadn’t actually done it with any other guy before... Jim didn’t know that. Or... he hadn’t told Jim. Jim may well have worked it out. He didn’t know if Jim had any experience...

“Yeah.” Jim said, briefly kissing Sebastian again. “I want to.”

“Okay...” Sebastian said, just looking at Jim for a little bit. “Should we... go to the bedroom then?”

Jim nodded, and got off Sebastian’s lap, taking his hand instead and pulling him up off the sofa. They got to the bedroom, and the first thing that Jim did was pull up Sebastian’s t shirt, off over his head.

“You’re eager, aren’t you?” Sebastian mused, watching as Jim pulled his own shirt off to match.

“Problem?” Jim asked, then. “You’re not  _nervous,_ are you?”

“No.” Sebastian said, though blushed. Because he was, just a bit. Mostly nervous that someone would get hurt, or they wouldn’t enjoy it... Boys were different to girls, and he only had experience with the latter... He knew the... theory, but that was all.

Jim rolled his eyes, seeing right through Sebastian’s lie. He stepped close, put his arms around Sebastian’s neck, and kissed him again. It was slow, and soft, and put Sebastian at ease a little.

“To think...” Jim murmured against Sebastian’s lips. “I’ve been waiting this whole holiday for you to ask or offer. And you’ve been  _nervous_.”

“I was waiting for you to ask.” Sebastian said, still embarrassed that Jim had seen through him. But defiantly, he reached forward and unzipped Jim’s trousers, letting them drop to the floor. He hadn’t even seen his boyfriend naked yet...

Jim just smiled, stepping out of his trousers and unfastening Sebastian’s jeans in return.

“...Are you wanting to top or bottom?” He asked.

“...Top...?” Sebastian suggested. Because that was more like being with a girl, although it put more responsibility on him... But he didn’t think he was ready to bottom yet...

“That’s fine.” Jim said. “Stop overthinking things, Bastian, or you’re not going to have a great time, are you?”

“I’m not... sure what I’m doing...” Sebastian admitted, cheeks red.

“Well I am, so don’t worry about it.” Jim said, as his fingers found the waistband of Sebastian’s boxers. “May I?”

Sebastian nodded, and the boxers came off, Jim nodding in approval at what was revealed.

“Not bad...” He mused, and then pulled off his own underwear, without any shame. “...Maybe we should start with something you’re probably more familiar with...”

Sebastian was about to ask what that was, when Jim just slowly sank to his knees. Sure enough, Sebastian was lucky enough for a girl or two to have done this in the past... It still felt different with Jim though. This wasn’t just a one off. They were a damn... couple.

He moaned quietly when Jim took his length into his mouth, those dark eyes looking up into Sebastian’s own the whole time. He moved slowly, bobbing his head, using his tongue. Though it didn’t go on for long. Just long enough to get Sebastian plenty hard and a little desperate.

“...Now what?” He asked, pupils blown as he watched Jim stand back up. 

“You got lube, and condoms, I’ve seen them.” Jim said. “Get them out.”

Sebastian nodded, going to do just that, retrieving the bottle of lube and a condom in a foil packet.

“Put the condom aside for now, you won’t need it until later.” Jim said, as he went to sit on the bed, up against the headboard.

“...I know the basics.” Sebastian said defensively, putting the condom on the bedside table, and squirting some lube onto his fingers, slicking them up.

“Okay then. Come on and do it.” Jim said, spreading his legs, calm as could be.

Sebastian hesitantly went over to him, waiting a moment.

“...Have you done this before?” He asked Jim.

“’Course.” Jim said. “Now stop worrying. One finger in first, and I’ll tell you when to add more.”

“Okay...” Sebastian said, then slowly, he reached forward, and pressed a finger into Jim. 

Jim moaned, tipping his head back, and pushing his hips up a little to give Jim a better angle.

Sebastian supposed that meant he was doing it right, and he smiled, slowly pumping that finger in and out, brushing against Jim’s inner walls, exploring.

Jim gasped all of a sudden, rutting up, and Sebastian grinned, knowing what that meant. That would be Jim’s prostate. He rubbed at it some more, Jim whining and writhing on the sheets. Sebastian stopped after a while, and Jim quietened, breathing hard.

“Fucking hell...” He breathed. “...You trying to kill me?”

“Sorry was that... not good?” Sebastian asked, suddenly worried he did something wrong.

“It was fucking...  _amazing_... just a little overwhelming.” Jim told him. “You can... add a second finger now... if you want.”

Sebastian did so, ever so slow and careful, then slowly pumping them together. This time, he only brushed Jim’s prostate occasionally, not wanting to overwhelm him again. Jim seemed to like it, if his gasps and moans were anything to go by.

“Th-... Third...” Jim breathed after a while, and Sebastian did as he was asked, carefully adding another digit... He could get used to this... seeing Jim like this, so desperate. He was glad he agreed to have sex...

“Oh-... Okay...” Sebastian said after a few more minutes, voice a little shaky. “You can-... I’m ready, now... I’m ready...”

Sebastian nodded, removing his fingers. Then he found the condom, tearing the packet open and rolling it on.

“Add more... lube...” Jim told him, and Sebastian did, plenty of the stuff. Then he got into position, waited until Jim nodded, and pushed inside.

Both of then groaned at the same time, ending up face to face, Sebastian deep inside his boyfriend.

“Fuck...” Sebastian breathed, Jim so much... tighter than any girl... God it felt good...

“Move...” Jim moaned, rocking his hips up against Sebastian. Sebastian complied beginning to rock his hips. 

They were both teenagers, their first time together, making everything so much more than it really was... making it feel so good, so special... So it didn’t take them long, of course. Especially not after Jim started stroking himself in time with Sebastian’s thrusts...

The younger boy came first, clenching around Sebastian, spilling all over his hand and on their two stomach’s. Sebastian watched Jim’s face, so damn gorgeous when he came, and followed suit not long after, groaning and shuddering as he reached the edge.

Slowly, as they both came down, Sebastian pulled out, and pulled off the condom, throwing it away. He lay down on his back, next to Jim, the two of them breathing heavily.

“’ll... do it t’morrow...” Jim murmured.

“Hm...?”

“Your... French homework... I’ll do it t’morrow.”

“...Kay...”


End file.
